


you blew butterflies into my stomach

by Minirainbow



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, dahyun and jihyo are sisters, dubchaeng is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirainbow/pseuds/Minirainbow
Summary: Tzuyu is trying really hard to survive the soccer season, but a really enthusiastic and pretty girl in the stands is making it difficult.OR3 times Tzuyu embarrassed herself in front of Jihyo, and the 1 time she didn't care





	you blew butterflies into my stomach

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short oneshot I wrote for @IsThisZe (on twt) as a birthday present!! (sorry it's late!)  
Happy birthday Ze, I'm glad you had a good day and thank you for everything!  
Hope you all enjoy! (once again this is Un-BETA'd)

There had to be some sort of unspoken rule about falling for your friends sister, it had to go against some sort of code, because it sure as hell it did not feel right. Tzuyu hated the way her stomach did flips the second she spotted Jihyo in the stands, it really shouldn’t have made her feel so dejected knowing that Jihyo was only there to cheer Dahyun on, not her.

It’d started off as just a small, innocent attraction. She’d just been a pretty face in the crowd at their soccer games; an exceedingly enthusiastic pretty face at that. At the start of season, just after Tzuyu had made tryouts, during her first ever game playing for their school team, having a pretty girl scream so excitedly and proudly for their school had been both distracting and extremely motivating. Despite the fact that the girl was definitely not calling her name, it was something of a comfort having someone root for them so passionately.

Seeing how Dahyun would visibly cringe and flinch every time Jihyo would shout her name, everytime she spotted Jihyo stood up in the stands pumping her fist in the air or when Jihyo would angrily cuss out the referee for some ‘bullshit foul he was clearly too blind to see’, was truly entertaining as well.

Tzuyu had befriended Dahyun pretty quickly, despite being polar opposites, they’d just clicked and found themselves falling into conversation easily - both on and off the pitch. They’d bantered easily during practice, exchanged phone numbers and soon enough were texting nearly daily. A friend like Dahyun was hard to come by, and one to keep.

But, being Dahyun’s friend had come with an unexpected side effect.

Once Dahyun had explained to her how their one extremely passionate fan was in fact her older sister, told Tzuyu her name and then formally introduced her to Jihyo, it’d all started to go downhill. For Jihyo, who had previously just been a minor distraction but a major confidence booster, started to become more of a problem.

It became something of a habit for Tzuyu to scour the stands before every game in an attempt to spot Jihyo. They had met a few times, with Tzuyu spending more and more time around Dahyun’s house, and thus more time around Jihyo, the girl had started to spend more and more time in Tzuyu’s mind as well. No matter how hard she tried to focus on something else, she could always see Jihyo at the back of her mind.

It was all Dahyun’s fault. If she hadn’t let Tzuyu meet Jihyo, hadn’t let her see Jihyo’s gummy smile and sparkling brown eyes up close, this wouldn’t be happening.

No matter how hard Tzuyu tried to convince herself it wasn’t a crush, that she was just fascinated by Jihyo and just wanted to befriend her, the way her heart fluttered everytime Jihyo waved at her, or even just looked in her direction, was proof enough of another explanation.

Jihyo had evolved from a minor distraction to a pretty major one, and she was definitely putting Tzuyu off her game - it was significantly harder to focus on playing soccer when her crush was shouting so loudly in the stands so close to her. Tzuyu had never regretted playing left midfielder more, being next to the stands for half the game was torture.

Tzuyu was missing easy passes, fucking up her interceptions and just generally not properly guarding the opposition either. Having Jihyo’s loud, excited voice in her ear was stopping her from focusing on anything, all she found herself doing was trying to listen to whatever it was Jihyo was shouting about. There was something about her voice that Tzuyu found oddly hypnotizing.

She always found herself having her attention drawn away at the worst moments.

With Jihyo stood so close that day, all Tzuyu could focus on was how cute Jihyo looked all wrapped up in her puffer coat with her scarf and knitted hat; but with her expression all serious and menacing as she shouted at the referee. But, Tzuyu’s whole brain short circuited when Jihyo turned and looked at her, flashing her a winning smile as she waved to her excitedly; Tzuyu momentarily forgot how to breathe as she waved back almost as if it were a reflex. It took Tzuyu a fraction of a second too long to realize the ball had skidded to her feet, as she mindlessly stuck her foot out to intercept it Tzuyu failed to notice the opposing player running towards her until they had already slide tackled her, sending her flying.

The whistle was blown and Tzuyu was too stunned to move, laying flat on her back as she stared up at the sky and tried to wonder what the  _ fuck  _ had just happened.

“ _ Shit! _ Tzuyu are you okay?” Dahyun called out to her, jogging over and extending a hand for her to grab.

“Yeah I’m fine, I just got distracted for a second.” Tzuyu mumbled, allowing Dahyun to help pull her to her feet, ducking her head in shame to hide her flushed cheeks.

“I’ve never seen you so distracted, what’s going on?” Dahyun frowned, trying to study her face for any clue. “Are you sick? Your face is really red and you don’t look too great.”

“Thanks for that, Dahyun.” Tzuyu grumbled, dusting off herself off as casually as possible. “I’m fine, I just lost focus.”

It wasn’t convincing at all, but Dahyun seemed satisfied by her excuse. Tzuyu turned to speak to the referee, hear their verdict on the tackle - breathing a sigh of relief when a free kick was given. She could see Jihyo standing on her tiptoes in the stands, craning her neck to see what was going on. Almost as if she was looking for Tzuyu. Her eyes were wide with worry, her precious gummy smile no longer playing on her lips, and Tzuyu couldn’t help but feel guilty.

Their eyes locked after what felt like an age, Tzuyu smiled awkwardly at her and Jihyo returned her smile easily - beaming at her, giving her a thumbs up in reassurance - and it felt like a breath of fresh air. Exactly the confidence boost she was needing.

  
  
  


2.

Her crush on Jihyo was becoming more and more of a problem, as she and Dahyun continued to get closer, even adding another junior, Chaeyoung, to their little duo to make them a trio, she started spending more time around their house than she'd ever planned. With Dahyun having the biggest house, and most importantly the only house with an Xbox, nearly all of their hangouts took place at her house.

Tzuyu knew her heart shouldn't beat so fast every time she heard footsteps outside Dahyun's living room, silently praying Jihyo would peer in even just for a second - it was selfish just how desperately Tzuyu wanted to see her; she almost felt like she was betraying Dahyun even though she knew it wasn't her fault she had these feelings.

It wasn't even as if she didn't see Jihyo often already. Even though Jihyo went to a different school, a senior at some private school across town, one that Dahyun refused to go to ‘out of principle’, Tzuyu saw her at every single soccer game and after nearly every practice when Jihyo came to pick Dahyun up and take her home.

She was trying really hard to not embarrass herself during soccer games anymore now, doing her best to tune out Jihyo's voice and just focus - but it just felt like the girl was always trying to get her attention, as if she was mocking her for how Tzuyu always panicked and fucked up whenever she made eye contact with Jihyo

Even as the season continued into November, ice cold air nipping at skin every practice, Jihyo never missed a single game. It didn't matter if it was just a friendly or a match between the schools A and B team, Tzuyu could practically count on it that Jihyo would be standing on the bleachers, screaming her head off whenever Dahyun did anything.

(She'd started to cheer loudly for Tzuyu too, but Tzuyu was trying to not read into it too much.)

There was something almost comical about how different Tzuyu and Dahyun reacted to seeing and hearing Jihyo. How Dahyun would groan loudly, ducking her head away from her sister and pretending that she had no idea who she was, even though Jihyo was clearly calling out  _ her  _ name and would run up to her after every game, put her in a headlock and gush about how proud she was of her. But, everytime Jihyo called out her name or even just waved at her, Tzuyu was left a blushing mess as she tried to steady her heart. Her crush on Jihyo had long passed being one she could ignore or even control, and a large part of her missed the times when she pretend it wasn’t as all consuming as it was.

Despite all this, no matter how much space Jihyo had taken up in her mind, she still had yet to have another massive fuck up since she got slide tackled a few weeks ago. Putting all her effort into channelling the anxiety Jihyo gave her into playing soccer had been surprisingly effective, and she was back to playing at her best. She’d still search for Jihyo in the crowds, only now she’d not let the excitement of seeing her distract her too much. It was oddly energy consuming trying to not let Jihyo get into her head. But, at least she was no longer making a fool of herself on the pitch, and was back to helping her team and impressing her coach; hopefully impressing Jihyo too.

Their team was on a winning streak again, and it was reflecting amazingly on their teams morale; making everyone more confident of their odds for winning the season. Plenty of jokes were made at Dahyun’s expense about how ‘her sister was clearly a good luck charm’, and Tzuyu had to bite her tongue to stop herself from spilling how Jihyo being at their games had very been a detriment to their team, for she’d been the reason Tzuyu had had a really bad streak for a few games.

The game ended like any other, it had been an easy win with them beating the opposition 4-1, and Dahyun was on a high; practically bouncing off the walls of the locker room as they got changed. The girl would vehemently deny it, but Tzuyu was silently confident her extra energy had been brought on by Chaeyoung attending their game for the first time.

“Did you see me today, Tzuyu?” Dahyun boasted confidently, Tzuyu just rolling her eyes at her friends cockiness. “I’ve never played better, that team didn’t stand a  _ chance _ .”

“Yes, Dubu, I saw you.” Tzuyu chuckled, slinging her gym bag over her shoulder. “You played really well today.”

“It feels amazing to win like that, did you see how I nutmegged that defender? Set it up perfectly so that Yena could score.” Dahyun continued, making sure to act out the scene as if Tzuyu had forgotten and needed a refresher.

“I saw, it was a really good play I’m proud of you.” Tzuyu smiled proudly at her friend, clapping her on the back in congratulations as she pushed the locker room door open.

“ _ Do you think Chaeyoung saw?” _

Dahyun’s words didn’t register, as if Tzuyu went deaf momentarily because it felt like her brain shut off the second she locked eyes with Jihyo. Seeing Jihyo stood outside the locker room so patiently shouldn’t have surprised her so much, but Jihyo  _ never  _ waited for them outside their locker room, she was always either outside the main entrance or in her car in the car park - but she never ventured inside their school.

Thankfully, Dahyun seemed unaware of Tzuyu’s state of paralysis as she stared at her sister, far too preoccupied with thrusting her gym bag into Jihyo's arms and complaining about how badly her legs hurt as Jihyo rolled her eyes at her, sighing loudly as she accepted the bag.

Tzuyu's arm dropped to her side, shaking her out of the stunned state as her brain finally started working again. This was never going to work, her friendship with Dahyun was going to be difficult, if she couldn't get a grip on her feelings.

Unfortunately, it took Tzuyu a split second too long to realise the repercussions of her no longer holding the door open; leaving her with not enough time to do anything to defend herself beyond flinch as the door swung back and hit her in the face.

The pain that ruptured throughout her face, pulsating around her nose, was nowhere near as uncomfortable as the sheer embarrassment of the situation she’d gotten herself into. Tzuyu clamped a hand around her nose, desperately trying to force back the tears that threatened to flow. Her ears were ringing, but she could distinctly make out the roar of Dahyun’s laugh and Jihyo’s concerned fussing as the locker room door swung open and Jihyo was in her face immediately, trying to pry her hands away from her face.

“Tzuyu are you okay?” Jihyo questioned worriedly, trying to get a look at her face to assess the damage but their close proximity had Tzuyu’s heart racing. “Let me see, how badly does it hurt?”

“I’m fine, Jihyo.” Tzuyu muttered, her voice muffled by her hands and face flushed deep red in shame. “Let me go, I’m fine, I’m just going to go home.”

“Is it bleeding? Tzuyu your nose could be broken, we need to take you to the nurse to get it checked out.” Jihyo pressed, gently placing a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

“Jihyo, it’s fine, you don’t need to worry, I’m not going to the nurse.” Tzuyu reiterated, just desperate to get out of the situation and escape to the safety of her home. It was as if all the pain had vanished, because all she could feel was Jihyo’s hand on her shoulder. “I’m just going to go.”

“Tzuyu- ” Jihyo tried, but stopped speaking when Tzuyu slipped past her and dashed down the corridor, not even turning back to spare Jihyo and Dahyun a glance.

  
  
  


3.

Her nose wasn’t broken, just badly bruised, leaving her with a terrible black eye that lasted nearly a week. Dahyun never asked about how she’d managed to get hit by the door, seemingly satisfied with her explanation that she was just “an idiot”, and decided to channel energy into relentlessly teasing Tzuyu, poking and prodding at her extremely tender nose until Tzuyu slapped her hands away or Chaeyoung told her off. It was amazing how Tzuyu could use Chaeyoung to get Dahyun to do what she wanted.

Hearing about Dahyun’s blossoming crush on Chaeyoung nearly daily would’ve been annoying had it been anyone else, it warmed her heart seeing Dahyun so flustered around Chaeyoung, it was cute. Plus, knowing Dahyun also had a near debilitating crush made her feel a bit less guilty about how bad her crush on Jihyo had become.

Since the now infamous door incident, Jihyo had been more attentive and caring than before and Tzuyu was starting to fear she may go into cardiac arrest if Jihyo kept getting so close to her; the girl adamant about checking her nose after every single soccer practice under the guise of ensuring it was healing. There was something strange about Jihyo being so concerned about her nose, acting as if she knew all the signs of it healing properly and getting in Tzuyu’s personal space constantly to check.

Tzuyu found herself torn between not wanting to get her hopes up, and then get her heart broken, while also desperately clinging onto any chance that Jihyo may like her back. The guilt of knowing Jihyo was Dahyun’s older sister, her closest friends older sister, still lingered whenever Jihyo gently stroked the bruised skin of her nose and under her eyes; but the fire that lit up under her skin wherever Jihyo touched was far more distracting.

She’d already embarrassed herself in front of Jihyo twice now, and Tzuyu was determined to not it happen again. Even if Jihyo was destined to remain as her unattainable crush, the least she could do was stop Jihyo from seeing her as ‘Dahyun’s air headed and clumsy friend’; she’d never been known for being clumsy before, always graceful and light on her feet, but Jihyo just made her brain short circuit.

But, Tzuyu couldn’t help but wonder what Jihyo thought of her, who she was to Jihyo.

To Tzuyu, Jihyo had evolved from just being a pretty face in a crowd, to her friends sister and was now stuck at her forever unrequited crush. Whilst she hoped she was something to Jihyo, she also greatly feared what that something could be.

Being around Jihyo so often was making her mind race with the possibilities, life had been so much easier when Jihyo wasn’t in it - when she hadn’t taken up such a large portion of her thoughts - because now all Tzuyu could ever think about was Jihyo. It felt as though the more time she spent with her, the more space in her brain would be taken over by thoughts about Jihyo.

A small part of her wondered if Jihyo felt the same, if she blushed around Tzuyu for the same reasons she did, or if she  _ did _ go out of her way to talk to Tzuyu like it felt.

“Tzuyu, if you don’t start focussing on the game I’m gonna turn your controller off so only Chaengie and I are playing.” Dahyun’s voice cut through Tzuyu’s thoughts, and only then did she remember what they had been doing before she zoned out. “This is like the 4th time you’ve died, it’s like you’re not even taking this seriously.”

“Sorry, Dubu, I zoned out.” Tzuyu grumbled, sitting up in her seat and taking a sip from her bottle of water. “I didn’t get much sleep last night, so I’m kind of tired.”

“Dahyun’s just kidding anyway, don’t stress too much it’s just a game.” Chaeyoung piped up from her seat next to Dahyun.

“Maybe I’m just sick of playing the same level 50 times in a row, sue me.” Dahyun muttered, rolling her eyes for added effect and yelping when Chaeyoung hit her arm. “I was kidding! Leave me alone Chaengie, this is straight up abuse.”

“Can we play something else?” Tzuyu interjected, sensing Chaeyoung was about to retaliate and not wanting it to escalate. “I’m getting kind of bored of Halo.”

“Yeah, I’m getting kind of bored too.”

“Oh so I invite you into my house only for you two to shit on my game choice? Fake friends, I swear.” Dahyun tutted sarcastically, then howling overdramatically in ‘pain’ when Chaeyoung flicked her forehead. Before Dahyun could retaliate, Chaeyoung had already changed her course of attack to tickle at Dahyun’s sides as the girl screamed for mercy.

“Dahyun, can you keep it down? I can hear you screaming in my room and I’m trying to study.” Jihyo shouted down the hall and Tzuyu’s heart practically skipped a beat, she’d kind of hoped she wouldn’t run into Jihyo today, no matter how unrealistic that was.

“Put headphones in or something, now go away!” Dahyun yelled back, rolling her eyes to the room as if Jihyo would see it.

The sound of footsteps storming down the hall towards the living room made both Dahyun and Tzuyu recoil, though both likely had very different reasons for their increasing anxiety. Tzuyu really wanted to enjoy how Dahyun was staring at the door way with sheer terror painted on her features, but Tzuyu knew she likely had the exact same expression. Jihyo waltzed into the living room, stode up to where Dahyun was sat and tried to pull the xbox controller from her grasp as Dahyun clung onto it for dear life.

“Fuck off Jihyo.” Dahyun practically growled, trying to wrestle her controller out of her sisters grip as Tzuyu and Chaeyoung just watched from afar. “You’re so  _ embarrassing,  _ let go of the controller!”

“Say sorry and I’ll let go.” Jihyo offered simply, rolling her eyes when Dahyun narrowed hers. This likely wasn’t going to end soon.

Tzuyu sat up in her seat, trying to make herself more presentable on the off chance Jihyo looked her way, whilst Chaeyoung was sat on the edge of hers, silently egging Dahyun on and encouraging her to fight. The whole situation wasn’t uncommon, with Jihyo and Dahyun picking fights with one another relatively often, it had gotten to the point where Tzuyu just waited them out as opposed to trying to break them up. She could tell this one would likely continue for another few minutes, and reached over to grab her water bottle to take a drink.

“Chaeyoung help me!” Dahyun whined, desperately trying to hold onto her controller.

“If you get Chaeyoung to help you, then I want  _ Tzuyu  _ to help me!” Jihyo fired back quickly, quirking a cocky eyebrow at her sister who just furrowed her brow.

All the air left Tzuyu’s lungs as Jihyo shot her a look, and the water she’d just drank went down her windpipe causing her to choke; dropping the open water bottle in front of her as she grabbed at her throat as she coughed frantically.

“Shit, Tzuyu are you okay?” Jihyo let go of the controller immediately and rushed to her side, ignoring Dahyun’s triumphant cheers and picking up the water bottle. “Just take deep breaths, what happened?”

Tzuyu just shook her head, unable to stop coughing long enough to say anything, her whole body felt like it was on fire - both from the embarrassment and just how close Jihyo was to her, having knelt down just in front of where she was sitting.

“Okay, just try to focus on your breathing, don’t worry about the water bottle.” Jihyo reassured her gently, staring up into Tzuyu’s eyes with an unreadable expression that would’ve left Tzuyu stunned in silence had she not been in the midst of a coughing fit. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes I’m fine.” Tzuyu managed to mutter, voice hoarse from coughing and barely audible. Jihyo was gazing at her with this strange intensity, as if she was trying to read her, her eyes studying her face as Jihyo’s lips were downturned in a slight frown. It felt like they were the only ones in the room. “Thank you, but I’m okay.”

“Okay, you need to be a bit more careful though, you keep getting hurt around me.” Jihyo giggled, Tzuyu’s stomach turned at the comment because she really had  _ no  _ idea.

“Yeah Tzuyu, never met someone so clumsy.” Dahyun shouted to her and the spell was broken, and from the surprised look Jihyo gave her it seemed the spell was broken for Jihyo as well.

“Fuck off Dahyun, as if you’re any better.” Jihyo shot back, surprising everyone in the room. She blushed slightly, Tzuyu drinking in the sight of Jihyo with her cheeks tinted pink as she stood up. “Anyway, I’m going back to my room. Keep it down, loser.”

Jihyo smiled at Tzuyu softly before leaving, and Tzuyu didn’t have the willpower to stop herself from watching Jihyo leave; left shell shocked from the whole interaction with a sore throat and a headache from thinking too hard.

  
  
  


+1.

The soccer season was coming to an end, their last game a friendly after having finished second in the league. Everyone was ecstatic with how well they’d done, but was equally excited for the season to finish so they could relax - this last game had been highly anticipated.

The end of the season was somewhat bittersweet for Tzuyu. Whilst she was excited to regain all the time she’d devoted to soccer practice, it also meant she’d likely be seeing Jihyo a whole lot less.

With Dahyun and Chaeyoung finally being an official couple, she’d found herself spending less time at Jihyo and Dahyun’s house - not wanting to third wheel - and as a result only seeing Jihyo at soccer games and after soccer practice. It was strange how once Tzuyu had started spending less time at their house, Jihyo had started to come to every single soccer practice; even when it got to december and the air was beyond freezing, practice ending after the sun had already set, Jihyo was still at every single practice watching them intently.

As she stood shivering on the pitch, waiting for the whistle to be blown and the game to start, all Tzuyu could do was watch Jihyo in the stands. Her mind had been running wild with hopeful thoughts praying for a chance Jihyo may reciprocate her feelings, she’d long moved past the point of feeling guilty because the mixed signals Jihyo was sending her was making her feel nothing but confusion.

She’d started to cheer to Tzuyu a lot more, still not as much as she cheered for Dahyun, but everytime Tzuyu came into contact with the ball she’d hear Jihyo start whooping and cheering, and would have to focus really hard on  _ not  _ fucking it up. The smile Jihyo would give her after every game when she saw her outside the changing rooms was her new favourite, it was one she’d never seen until recently but now Tzuyu wanted it tattooed on her body so she could see it all the time. Jihyo was waving at her, that same gummy smile spread across her cheeks, and Tzuyu blushed and waved back - it felt as if her face was permanently flushed around Jihyo.

The game went off without a hitch, despite everyone being exhausted from such a long season, their team played cohesively and won easily. A 3 - 0 victory, with it seeming as if the opposition didn’t even care at some points in the game.

As the team flooded the locker room, everyone excitedly yelling about their win and how well the season had been, but there was an uncomfortable feeling in Tzuyu’s stomach as she thought about if she’d even see Jihyo now soccer was finished for a year. She weighed up her options for getting to see Jihyo again, she could join another sports team next term - one that Dahyun had also joined - or she could risk third wheeling Chaeyoung and Dahyun at Jihyo and Dahyun’s home. Or, she could take this as an opportunity to finally move on.

The locker room was alive with noise, but Tzuyu couldn’t hear any of it, just got changed quickly and said her goodbyes before leaving the changing room.

“Oh, Tzuyu! Great I was hoping I could catch you alone.” The unmistakable sound of Jihyo’s voice broke through the silence as soon as the locker room door closed behind her. She turned to her left to be faced with a shy looking Jihyo smiling at her with  _ that  _ smile. “Can we talk?”

“Sure, but I don’t have much time before I need to get home.” Tzuyu replied, trying to hide her nerves. “Is everything okay?”

“Can I get your phone number?” Jihyo blurted out the second Tzuyu finished speaking, her face was flushed deep red as she looked up at Tzuyu hopefully.

“...What?”

“Your season is over, so can I get your number so we can stay in touch and hang out in person?” Jihyo asked again, wincing slightly when she saw Tzuyu’s blank expression.

“You want to hang out with me?” Tzuyu stuttered in disbelief as Jihyo nodded shyly, she’d wished for something like this to happen - but she’d never imagined it would actually come true. “Why?”

“Because I like you, Tzuyu. Did you not notice?” Jihyo let out a deep exhale, eyeing Tzuyu carefully.

“No, I had no idea.” Tzuyu mumbled. “I like you too, if you didn’t notice.”

“I noticed, trust me.” Jihyo giggled, pausing as if she were waiting for Tzuyu to do something beyond just staring at her. “So, can I get your phone number?”

“Oh! Shit, yes of course.” Tzuyu nodded, extending her hand to take Jihyo’s phone. “Hand me your phone I’ll type it in for you.”

Jihyo’s smile widened as she handed her phone over to Tzuyu, whilst Tzuyu was practically shaking as she saved a new contact under her name; nearly dropping Jihyo’s phone several times but managing not to. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage as she stared at her phone number in Jihyo’s contact list, it felt like a dream.

“Great, thank you.” Jihyo beamed when Tzuyu handed her phone back to her. “I’ll call you?”

“I can’t wait.” Tzuyu breathed, willing herself to wave goodbye but found her feet firmly rooted to the ground. “I - um - I can’t move, I’m still kind of in shock.”

Tzuyu flushed an even deeper red when Jihyo rolled her eyes at her, chuckling to herself before walking closer to Tzuyu and leaning up to press a kiss to her cheek.

“If you’re still rooted to the spot when Dahyun gets out, let her know I’m waiting in the car.” Jihyo hummed, before striding off down the hallway, leaving Tzuyu in stunned silence, pinching herself to make sure it wasn’t just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!  
Follow me on twitter @hasubongi  
I also have a Ko-Fi now as I've just started University, the link is in my twitter bio - please donate but only if you're able!  
Send me CC's, link in pinned, and check out my Mihyo social media AU (also in pinned) as it just finished!  
Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed, I'd really appreciate it!  
Thank you, and see you again soon (hopefully)


End file.
